Not What You Expected
by Sinner Like Me
Summary: This is just something I'm dedicating to my friend after her breakup. When Campbell Saunders meets the new girl, Michele Amar, he really thinks something could happen. But when the team pushes him too hard, and Michele refuses to let him in, will they be able to survive the drama that is Degrassi? I know that the first few chapters are K-T, but later on will be M, k?
1. The Meeting

So this is my first ever story that I've ever posted and I'm only posting in the first place so that my absolute best friend Michele can get over her stupid cheating boyfriend and I've decided to do that by dedicating a story to her about her and her favorite character on Degrassi: Campbell Saunders. So, here's to you Michele!

* * *

Michele Amar was walking to her new school: Degrassi High. She had heard stories from her older sister Jackie that this place was full of drama. She had just transferred from her old school right before winter break and she was ready to start over.

Her long curly brown hair was held back in a high ponytail, and she had on a dark purple tank top, black leather pants, and black knee-high leather boots. She was wearing her leather choker with a red heart charm dangling on a long chain. She had silver hoops and two other studs above it, with a cartilage in her right ear, and she had her multiple rings on her fingers.

Michele got out of her sister's car, thanked her for the ride, and got out. She walked inside and made a beeline for her locker, quickly turning her locker combination. As Michele took her math textbook out of her locker and shut it, she turned and immediately bumped into a boy in a jersey.

Some kind of cold liquid ran down her shirt and she gasped as it soaked through the purple top. "Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry!"

Michele looked up to see a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes staring down at her. He was wearing one of those ice hockey jerseys that she'd seen by the entrance. A jock. Perfect "Um, it's okay, I'm fine."

"No, I-I wrecked your shirt, here-"

"No, I, um. . . . I have a jacket. I can just . . . cover it up." Michele opened her bag and took out a black leather jacket and slipped it on, zipping it up halfway to hide the stain. "So, . . . what was that?"

"Water." The boy said, opening the locker next to hers and tossing the now-empty cup in a garbage can. "You new here?" He asked.

Michele nodded. "Michele Amar. And you are?"

"Campbell Saunders. But I like Cam." He said.

"Cam. And you're a hockey jock?" She asked. "Or do you just wear your older brother's to make yourself look cool."

Cam smirked at her. "No, it's . . . it's true."

"You look younger than the rest of the guys I've seen around here who wear those." She jerked her chin to the jacket he was wearing.

"I am. Sophomore."

"Me, too." Michele said, smiling. "So, since you're a sophomore as well, . . . do you mind showing me around?"

Cam smiled. "Sure, Michele."

* * *

At lunch, Cam walked Michele to the door of the cafeteria. "I would sit with you, but . . . the team would kill me if I didn't sit with them."

Michele smiled softly. "So you're one of _those_ guys?" She asked, a little disappointed.

"What do you mean?"

"You listen to whatever your team tells you to do because you're the youngest guy on the team." Michele said, raising her eyebrow.

Cam shook his head. "No, it's just that . . . well, we all kind of have to stick together because we're all far away from home, so. . . ." He let the sentence hang there for a minute before brightening up again. "I'll see you later, though."

"Yeah, I'll see you." Michele said, walking away from the cafeteria and walking to the entrance. She sat on the steps and leaned back, closing her eyes.

"Michele?"

At the sound of her name being called, Michele turned and saw her sister Jakcie with her best friend Ellie. "Hey."

"What are you doing here? I saw you and that hockey jock walking around together all day." Ellie said.

"Woah, woah, hockey jock? No way is my little sister going out with a hockey jock. They're terrible people." Jackie said.

"Relax, he was just showing me around the school, since we're both sophomores." Michele rolled her eyes. "And besides, I think I can take care of myself."

"You will not date a jock. Not if I can help it." Jackie said sharply.

"I am _not _dating _anybody_! You can relax, Jackie." Michele rolled her eyes and stood up, walking back inside the school.


	2. One Month Later

**Hello, everyone! Sinner Like Me here, with chapter 2 of Not What You Expected. So my friend Michele, who this story is dedicated to, is doing a little better after her break-up with her boyfriend, and I just want you all to know that she's giving me all of these ideas and I'm turning them into a story, but she actually does look like this (the piercings, the leather, and the fourteen-year dance lessons).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, but boy do I wish I owned Campbell Saunders and Eli Goldsworthy (sorry Michele!) I only own The New York City Academy of Dance, Annie, and me and Michele own the plot**

It had been a month since Michele had come to Degrassi. She and Campbell were getting close, and she had developed a little crush on him. She stood in front of her mirror, fixing herself for school. She was wearing an oversize T-shirt that said "Question Authority" in big black letters, patterned black tights, and black boots. She pulled her hair out of its messy bun and put on a light layer of clear lip gloss. She had on her usual leather choker and fingered her skull ring that rested on her index finger.

Michele walked downstairs and climbed in Jackie's car. "So," Jackie started her car, "are you having fun at Degrassi so far?"

"It's . . . okay." Michele shrugged and looked out her window. "If only I had some _friends._ . . ."

"You have your hockey jock." Jackie mocked.

"I thought you hated Campbell." Michele looked at her sister sideways with her eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I do. I hate all jocks. But he is the only person that seems to be taking an interest in you, so . . ." Jackie smiled and shoved her sister playfully.

"You are such a bitch." Michele said.

"Hey! I can drop you off on the road and tell you to hitchhike your way to school." Jackie warned. "Oh, and Mom wanted me to tell you that you have dance after school." Jackie reminded her.

Michele looked at her sharply. "What? But I have the rest of the week off, my teacher told me so!"

"I know, but she brought up something about a recital and solos and New York agents and important people or something like that." Jackie rolled her eyes.

"New York?" Michele asked. "As in, the New York City Academy of Dance? But . . . I mean, my teacher wouldn't give a recital to the entire school if there were agents."

"Unless she was giving a solo evaluation? Hasn't your school given out plenty of those?" Jackie said.

Michele raised one eyebrow. "Yeah, for the older dancers-"

"You've been dancing for fourteen and a half years. You're practically a senior dancer."

"No. My teacher can't do that to me yet, I'm still a junior dancer, I'm not seventeen yet!" Michele put her feet up on the dashboard and rested her head on the seat. "Only senior dancers are supposed to get solo evaluations."

"Okay, relax, we'll go back to the studio after school and try to clear it up." Jackie put her hand on Michele's shoulder.

"This isn't fair. I was told that I could spend the rest of the week resting, I-"

"Relax! I thought you loved dance." Jackie said, pulling up to the school and parking. "Go. I'll grab your dance stuff from home now and after school we'll get there early to try and talk you out of it.

* * *

Michele was sitting in front of her locker, reading a book when Campbell walked up to her and sat down. "Hey." He said.

Michele looked at Cam and smiled. "Hi, Cam. What's up?"

"Nothing. I was wondering if maybe you'd want to hang out today after school?" He asked shyly, looking at her from under his eyelashes.

Michele perked up before she sighed and slumped back against her locker. "I can't. I have dance practice."

"You told me you had the rest of the week off and today is the only day I don't have hockey practice-"

"I know, my teacher called my mom and told me that I have dance again today. Something to do with solos, and New York, and agents, but I'm not a senior dancer yet, so I can't have a solo evaluation yet." Michele shrugged.

Cam nodded. "Okay, well, maybe some other time."

Michele nodded, smiling sadly. "I would love to." She said, just as the bell rang. She got up, grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "And now I have Science. See you later?" She asked.

Campbell nodded. "Sure. See you later."

* * *

Cam opened his locker and grabbed his French book when he felt a hard, strong hand slap down on his shoulder. He spun around quickly and saw Dallas and Luke standing there. "Oh. Hey."

"Hey, Rookie."

"We were going to go to the mall later after school, since we don't have practice. Maybe try to pick up some chicks?" Dallas tempted.

Cam hesitated before shaking his head. "No, I-I'm good. I have homework." He lied.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. He probably has a date or something."

Dallas crossed his arms and leaned against the locker next to Cam's. "Who's the girl, Saunders? Older, younger, drop-out?"

Campbell rolled his eyes. "I don't have a date." He said.

"So then you're coming with us." Luke concluded and walked away.

"We'll drop you off at your house afterwards, don't worry." Dallas said, clapped him on the shoulder, and followed Luke.

Cam shut his locker and turned to lean his back against it, shutting his eyes and letting out an internal groan before walking towards French.

* * *

Jackie pulled up to the dance studio, parking right in front of it. "Come on. Lets get this sorted out." She said as she opened her door and stepped out.

Michele grabbed her dance bag and walked to the studio door. Inside, it was a bright blue place with a mirrored wall on one side, a barre on the opposite, and the door to the locker rooms across from the entrance.

Michele's teacher, Annie, was standing by the mirror, where she was looking at different CDs by the boom box that was set up on a chair.

"Annie?" Michele said tentatively, stepping into the room.

Annie turned around and smiled brightly. Annie was a thin thirty-year-old woman who had quit her own professional dance career at fourteen to teach others. She had pale skin, and light blond hair that was always pulled back neatly, but today it hung around her shoulders and cascaded down her back in loose curls. She was wearing a frayed tank top and jean shorts. There were faded dark circles under her back and she looked way too tired. "Michele. You're here."

"Yeah. Annie, you look awful." Michele said, concerned. She walked to her dance teacher and dropped her bag. "What's going on?"

"Michele . . . you're having a solo evaluation."

**Ok, I know the ending sucked, and it was rushed, but I was just trying to get it over with. GOOD NEWS: I got my first follower, and someone favortited my story: IceHounds67! Thank you, and I will be updating a new chapter right after this one . . . so please review I wanna know what you think**


	3. Pressure to Fulfill

**Hello, my dear readers! This is not the usual writer (I shall finally reveal her name) Emily, but the object of this story (Michele). I have decided to take this story from Emily's hands because we are getting closer to a Campbell/Michele relationship (Hallelujah!) and I didn't want to make Emily have to write anything for an M-rated fic that had to do with her best friend. Sooooooo I would just like to say that after a long day in Jersey Gardens clothes shopping (school and the Jewish holiday Chag) I just decided to watch the Lion King and write some good old fanfic. The part where Cam and the hockey team are at the mall was written by Emily, this was something she had an idea of, so it's the last part of the chapter. And the name of the chapter is really messed up, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else, and it only becomes clear during the last paragraph of the chapter (sort of...)**

**P.S. I made one revision (which Emily agreed with so she can't get mad at me):**

**I know that in chapter 1, "I" was supposed to switch to Degrassi after winter break, but I changed it to a a few weeks after school started because I can't fit everything I want in limited months**

**BTW: DO NOT EXPECT ANY MORE STORIES FROM ME! I AM ONLY WRITING THIS ON MY GMAIL AND SENDING THEM TO EMILY, WHO WILL POST THESE CHAPTERS! IF I WRITE ANYTHING ELSE, IT WILL BE A SIDE STORY TO THIS, OR BECAUSE EMILY BEGGED ME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi and LeAnne is my own character**

**Two Months Later**

Michele was just waking up when her alarm clock beeped. Groaning, she slammed down on the button and went to take a shower. It was 6:30 in the morning and she had dance practice. Her solo evaluation was in three weeks and she had to be perfect. Annie had been pushing her non-stop to do her best, and Campbell . . . every Friday afternoon, since she'd told him what her only free day was, he asked her if she was busy. Each time she said she would absolutely love to but no because she said she wanted to run through her routines one more time.

Michele put on her regular sports bra and shorts, zipped a hoodie over it, laced her sneakers, and walked out of the house. She put in her earbuds and jogged the half-mile to her dance studio.

Sweating, she stepped into the studio and saw Annie in the center of the room, talking to an attractive young man with dark hair and blue eyes. "Annie?"

Annie looked at Michele and smiled. Her blond hair was in its usual bun and she was wearing a black leotard with tights underneath. "Michele. This is Jack. I forgot to tell you, every solo evaluation requires you to do three duets to see how you work with partners."

Michele nodded slowly, going into the locker room and washing her face. When she came back Jack was stretching on the floor. She followed and slid down in a split and bent forward, stretching her arms out in front of her.

"Keep your legs straighter." Jack spoke up from beside her. He got up and helped her lock her knees tighter.

"Thanks." Michele whispered and stood up. She bent over backwards and grabbed the back of her ankles, keeping the position before straightening and lifting her right leg behind her, forcing her shin to touch the crown of her head.

"Are you ready to get started?" Jack asked as he watched her.

Michele turned to him and released her leg. "Sure."

* * *

Michele opened her locker and took out her English book when Campbell appeared at her side. "Hey." He smiled at her.

She turned and smiled back. "Hi, Cam. What's up?"

"I know its not Friday yet, and I decided to ask you out early so you could forget about practicing your routines again. So . . . do you want to go out on Friday night?"

Michele smiled to herself. "I would love to." She said simply before walking away.

Cam stood in shock for a minute. _That's it? She said yes? She said yes! _Cam thought excitedly as he leaned against his locker.

"Oi, Rookie!" Dallas called out his name and Cam turned. "The team and I were going out to the mall after practice. You coming?"

"Uh . . ." Cam thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, sure, I'll come."

"Great. See you later, man."

* * *

Michele was walking around the mall after her dance practice when she bumped into a tiny girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. "Sorry!"

"No worries." The girl replied, shrugging it off. "I've seen you around school. I think you're in my Math class." She smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I think so."

"I'm LeAnne." The girl held out her hand and Michele shook it.

"Michele." Michele smiled at her and hitched her dance bag higher up her shoulder.

"Pretty bag!" LeAnne squealed, grabbing the bottom and reading the words: **LIVE LOVE DANCE FOR LIFE. **"Where did you get it?"**  
**

"My dance teacher gave it to me as a present when I was with her for ten years." Michele replied.

"You're a dancer? Oh, my God, that is so cool. And ten years?" LeAnne's eyes widened. "Woah. Doesn't it ever get tiring? How long have you been dancing?"

"Almost fifteen years. I have an evaluation in a couple weeks in front of a bunch of agents from all these prestigious dance schools that you can only get into by the performances." Michele explained as they walked to the food court. "I just got back from practice."

"Wow. That sounds amazing. I sing. And act. My parents would have sent me to a performing arts school but none were close enough to home. Plus they don't say it out loud, but they think this is just a hobby. But . . ." LeAnna struck a dramatic pose. "I'm going to be on Broadway some day." She said in a breathy voice.

"Oh, my God, you just sounded like Marilyn Monroe!" Michele laughed.

LeAnne's eyes widened. "Seriously? I've been practicing that voice in front of my mirror for years! She's, like, my idol!"

Michele got up from her chair. "I'm going to get a smoothie. You want?"

"Oooh, yeah, I'll come with. I can never make up my mind." LeAnne stood up as well and they walked to one of the smoothie shops together.

* * *

The hockey team was sitting in the food court in the mall, two tables pushed together so they could all fit. "So," Luke Baker started, leaning forward, "Little Cam, you got a girlfriend back home?"

Cam hesitated before shaking his head. "No, never."

Dallas's eyes widened. "Never, as in . . . you've never even had a date before? Not even with that dancer girl that you're always talking to?"

Cam blushed slightly and averted his eyes, pretending to take it as a rhetorical question. When one of the other guys caught the look on his face, he yelled, "He's got a date with the dancer!"

Dallas threw Cam a sideways look. "True? You've got a date with the dancer?" He asked.

Cam shrugged. "Yeah, on Friday."

The hockey guys started to talk about Michele, how she always wore leather, and was into weird rock bands, and had the craziest clothing, and a humongous collection of vintage band t-shirts. "You are so screwed, Cam." One of the boys said.

"Why?"

"Michele is way too hot for you, bro. You have seen her right? Any guy could go up to her and ask her out, but the question is would she say yes?"

"She said yes to me."

"Do you think you honestly have a shot with _Michele Amar_? The girl's way out of your league. get over yourself, the only reason she said yes was because she probably wanted to get the other guys that were all drooling over her off her back." Luke said, slapping Cam on the shoulder and shaking his head, amused.

Campbell leaned back in his chair, pondering what they just told him. It was true, guys (younger and older) had been asking Michele and she had declined them all, but he was the only one who asked her out more than once. She had said no every time, using the same excuse. Could she seriously be using him just to get the other guys away from her, and to get Cam to stop asking her out?


	4. There's Something Between Us

**Wow, chapter 4 already? Anyway, I would just like to say that me and Emily are very thankful for the one review that we got :( only one? Seriously? They make us both very happy. No real introduction except that I want to know what you guys thought about my first chapter (Pressure to Fulfill) so leave a review, pleeeeaaaaase?**

**Disclaimer: Neither me or Emily own Degrassi, or Campbell Saunders, Spongebob, or Jackie (who is my actual sister) but I own myself and LeAnne, and Emily owns New York City Academy of Dance, Annie, and I think that's it. Oh, and the line "it doesn't end well for me" is not mine either, it just went well with the story, it belongs to Degrassi writers.**

**Warning: Vulgar Language**

Michele stood in front of her closet, her arms crossed as if she was having a staring contest with her clothes, waiting (and hoping) for something to pop out and lay itself on her bed. She needed something to wear for her date with Campbell tonight!

Her hair was wet from her shower five minutes ago, wrapped in a towel, and she was wearing her white bath robe. Her makeup was set on her desk and she had Aerosmith playing softly from her stereo.

In the end, Michele ended up wearing a pair of dark gray skinny jeans, a black sparkly racerback tank top, her usual black leather jacket, black gladiator sandals, and a green clutch. She let her hair dry naturally and put on a bit of light gray eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara, and clear lip gloss. By the time she was done, it was 7:30. Half an hour.

Michele walked downstairs and sat next to Jackie on the couch. "What are you so dressed up for?" Jackie asked.

"I have a date." Michele replied simply, not looking away from Spongebob.

Jackie gasped. "With who? Who's my potential brother-in-law?" She teased.

Michele rolled her eyes. "It's Campbell Saunders."

Jackie lost the grin on her face and sat back in the couch abruptly. "Oh. Well, then. Have fun, I guess." The way she said it was more of a question.

Michele looked at her older sister out of the corner of her eyes. "What, no 'Michele, what are you thinking, dating a jock?' Seriously? You're okay with this?"

Jackie shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, it seems like you guys really got to know each other these past few months, and he seems like an okay guy-"

"You mean, he hasn't tried to jump me yet?" Michele interrupted mockingly.

"And you know the only reason I was so protective of you was because of what happened last time-"

"Yeah, I got it, Jackie, thanks." Michele said sharply, suddenly becoming very tense and she got up from the couch. "I'll see you later."

As if on cue, a horn honked outside and Michele walked out her house to see Cam in a black car, smiling at her through the window. "You look really pretty."

Michele blushed as she walked down her porch steps and slid in the car. "Hi to you, too. You ready to go?"

Cam started the car again and began to drive off. "Yeah."

* * *

Michele and Cam stood awkwardly in front of each other at her front door. "I had a . . . really nice time tonight." Michele grinned at him, her thumbs hooked in her back pockets.

"Yeah, um . . . I did, too. Maybe we could . . . do it again sometime?" Cam asked shyly, peeking up at her through his eyelashes as his head was bowed down to the ground.

Michele hesitated. "Maybe we could." Not a definite yes, and not a definite no. Perfect. She felt a strong wind blow their way and her hair flew in her face, obscuring Cam from her line of sight.

Campbell brushed her long brown hair away from her face with the back of his hand and looked into her eyes. They were so pretty. Black. Coal-black. With gold specks in them. So pretty . . . He slowly leaned down, and when their lips were mere centimeters apart, Michele inhaled slightly and looked away, causing Cam to kiss her on the cheek. "I should be . . . getting back inside. Jackie said she would . . . wait up for me, so-"

"Yeah, I'll, um, see you at school." Cam cleared his throat.

"Yeah, sure." Michele gave him a tight smile and walked back in the house, shutting the door and leaning back against it once it was closed.

"What happened?" Jackie asked from the kitchen table. She had one headphone in her ear, plugged into her laptop. "You look, disappointed."

"He tried to kiss me." Michele whined.

"So? I thought you _liked him_. Normally, but this is just me, when people like each other, they kiss." Jackie said the last part sarcastically.

Michele glared at Jackie. "It's not that . . . I do like him. _A lot_. Too much. And when he tried to kiss me . . . I couldn't help but . . . think about what happened before. It doesn't end well for me." She sighed.

Jackie's face softened and she gave the younger sophomore a sympathetic look. "Michele . . . you were supposed to let go of that. That was why you were boarding school-"

"I got expelled after a month." Michele reminded her.

"And then you came to Degrassi. You have a great life: Mom and Dad don't exactly care what we both wear, we can have boyfriends as long as we don't end up knocked up, and Campbell Saunders, _the_ Campbell Saunders, super-cute hockey jock, likes you! A weird, punk, rock-lover. Imagine the looks on peoples faces when they see the jock and the semi-goth together." Jackie coaxed.

Michele thought about it for a minute and shook her head. "I can't do it. I just can't." And she walked upstairs without another word.

* * *

The following Monday at school, Michele was at her locker, reorganizing her storage space when Campbell walked up to her. "Hey." He said tentatively.

Michele gave him a quick sideways look before replying a little coldly, "Hi, Campbell."

Cam seemed a little taken aback by the hostility in her tone, and shook it off. "I was thinking, . . . maybe we could do a redo date? This Friday, or whenever you're free."

"Sorry, I can't. My solo evaluation is in three weeks and I have to practice." Michele didn't look at him as she said it.

"Okay, I get it." Cam said desperately. "I may have come on a little strong, trying to kiss you on the first date, but . . . I'm sorry. I actually like you, and-"

"Campbell." Michele finally turned her full body towards him. "You're great, okay? You are. But . . . I just don't like you that way." She lied through her teeth roughly, her voice scratchy.

Cam raised his eyebrows in realization. "Oh, I get it!" He said. "The team was right, you were just using me to get all the other guys that were clammering for your attention away from you, and you said yes because you were just sick of me asking you out all the time. Well, I'm sorry for liking you-"

"The team said that about me?" Michele asked surprised. "You have got to be _fucking_ kidding me!" She hissed. Cam was slightly surprised at her language. "You really think that I would sink that low? You know what, forget it, Cam. _This_," She waved her hand in between the two of them, "will _never_ happen." She started to walk away when she turned back a few feet from him and said, "Oh, and you can tell your _precious_ hockey team, I said you can all go fuck yourselves."

And Michele Amar turned on her heel and didn't look back once.


	5. If You Love Someone, Let Them Go

**So I was really happy with the review I got from RubyFlash321. And just to clear this up: no part of this story that will be told at the end of the chapter is true except for the fact that my boyfriend cheated on me. Which led to this story. And the Clarksons were mentioned in Rusty Cage, and I just thought that Cam's room was in the attic because when Maya came up, I saw the stairs, and no door, so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, me and Emily have made it very clear what we do and do not own. And I do not own _Casablanca_ either. If I did, I never would have let Rick make Ilsa board that plane and leave him. Me and my sister have this argument every freaking time we have a movie night.**

**Warnings: Heavy Language, Extreme Fluff**

Campbell was laying on his bed in his attic/room, throwing a mini basketball up and down, catching it and throwing it back up. His billet dad knocked on the stair posts (since the stairs led to the attic). "Dinner's almost ready? You coming down?" Mr. Clarkson asked.

"I'm not hungry." Cam said, not looking away from his ceiling and threw the ball again.

Mr. Clarkson pursed his lips, looking concerned, and replied softly, "We'll leave you a plate if you get hungry," and walked back downstairs.

Cam sighed and cast a short guilty look at the stairs. The moment he looked back up, the basketball came back down and hit him square in the nose.

* * *

Michele ran her hand through her brown hair and pulled it up in a high ponytail. She slipped her leather jacket on over a green sleeveless turtleneck, buttoned up her black skinny jeans, and put on her black leather boots.

She grabbed her bag and walked out of the house to Jackie's car. "Hey."

Jackie looked at Michele through the corners of her eyes. "Hey. How's it going?" She asked as she started the car and began to drive down the block.

"Good. I'm okay, I guess." Michele responded, nodding her head as if trying to convince herself as well as her sister. She picked her feet up and rested them on the dashboard.

"Hey, I was thinking," Jackie started, "since you get off dance early today, maybe we could have a movie night, like how we used to."

"Sure. But! We have to get _Casablanca_." Michele pleaded.

"We have a rule, Mich. Only movies from the fifties to the nineties. _Casablanca _is 1942." Jackie smirked at Michele and shoved her shoulder playfully.

"Fine. We won't watch _Casablanca_. But I just think that it is one of the greatest love stories of all time, sue me." Michele folded her arms and turned away.

Jackie snorted. "You have got to be kidding! Rick and Isla didn't even end up together, he sent her off on the plane to be with Victor."

"Which is why it's so great." Michele defended. "Don't you see that Rick let her go because he was so in love with her? Haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'If you love someone, let them go, and if they return, they're truly meant to be yours forever?'"

"I thought you always the writers because they did that." Jackie reasoned as she tried to find a parking spot in the school parking lot.

"Oh, I do. And that is why I am hoping they will make a remake and have them end up together. Or that there's some kind of _Casablanca 2_ that nobody knows about where Rick and Isla end up together." Michele smirked mockingly and got out of the car when Jackie parked. "See you later, 'kay? We'll go through our movies and choose only the best."

* * *

Michele walked down the the cafeteria when Campbell cut her off and grabbed her shoulders, holding her in place. "We need to talk!" He said urgently.

Michele looked around her. No one was in the halls. "I have to meet LeAnne-"

"Tell her your busy, please, we need to talk." Cam pleaded.

Michele pursed her lips and sighed in defeat. "Ugh, fine." She followed him outside and the two sat down on the steps near the front entrance. "What?"

"When I dropped you off at your house last week, you said you had a great time, you said maybe we could do it again. Then I tried to kiss you and you completely fazed out. Is it _because_ of that? Because, if you haven't kissed anyone before, if it makes you feel any better, neither have I-"

"It's not because of that! Okay?" Michele exploded. She felt tears well up in her eyes and looked away, rubbing underneath her eye, trying to prevent her eyeliner from smudging.

"Then . . . what? If you tell me, and you still never want to see me again, I'll leave you alone for good, just . . . I like you, Michele. A lot. And . . . if you didn't feel the same way, that would really suck. Okay? I know you like me, I know you do, because what I said the other day, about the team being right about you, I said that 'cause I was pissed off and confused. And you do not seem like the type of girl to use a guy to get others off their back." Cam said.

Michele scoffed. "Fine. Meet me at my dance studio at 5:30. We're going for a drive." She grabbed his arm, wrote the address on his palm and went back inside.

* * *

Cam watched as Michele walked out of the studio with a young man following her. He took her hand in his and kissed it before walking away. Michele turned and slid in the car. "Ready? This is going to be a long ride." She warned.

"I've got time." Cam shrugged.

"Okay. Let me just tell my sister." She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Jackie:

**SENT 1 of 83  
To: Jackie Amar  
From: Michele Amar  
****Subject: Movie Night (CANCELLED)**

**Cam cornered me lunch, wanted to know why I've been AWAL on him since the d8. I decided to tell him. So sorry our movie night is cancelled. Raincheck?**

Michele waited for a response and opened up the message when it vibrated.

**INBOX 2 of 84  
****From: Jackie Amar  
****To: Michele Amar  
****Subject: Movie Night (CANCELLED)**

**It's okay. You're really gonna tell him? Good luck. We can do the movie night on Friday, since you don't have practice at all.**

****Michele put her phone away and turned to Cam. "Okay. Are you sure you want to hear this? Because, if I tell you, you might not want to see me anymore."

Cam smiled at her. "I'm sure. Where are we going?"

"Doesn't matter." Michele took a deep breath and began to tell her story.


	6. And If They Return

**Ooooh, cliffhanger! BTW: the only part of this story that is true is that my boyfriend cheated on me with my second best friend. None of the names used in the story are their real names. Just gonna jump right into the story, soooo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**Warnings: Heavy Language**

"Last year, when I was a freshman, I had my first boyfriend. Mark. He was . . . absolutely gorgeous. I went to this performing arts school. He was there as an actor, me a dancer. In December, I was chosen as one of the extra dancers for a play we were doing, _Pride and Prejudice_. And we talked, and we laughed, and it was great. After opening night, in January, he asked me out. I obviously said yes. I was so smitten with him . . . everything in our relationship was great. And my parents loved him. They _encouraged_ me to go out with him. So I did. We went out on a couple of dates after that, and we became boyfriend and girlfriend in February. At the time, I had a best friend, Maria. We told each other everything. She seemed like the best friend a girl could ever have. In April, it was Mark's birthday. I decided to surprise him and show up at his house, but, when I walked in . . . I saw him making out with Maria on his couch. I was so devastated and I just kind of gasped, and they turned around and Mark, he called out my name but I just ran back home. After that, I ignored him for weeks. He kept calling me and sending me texts, but I ignored them all. I read them, but I never replied. I just thought it was a whole load of bullshit. Although . . . I think he may have gone a girl fast or whatever. He didn't speak to Maria, neither did I. After two months, I decided to give him a second chance. It was almost summer, and when we began dating again, I was so excited that we could spend it together. Just the two of us. I didn't tell my parents about what was going on, though. They still thought we were together, and I couldn't just tell them now that he cheated on me. We spent every day together. And then . . . after school started, he changed. He started to kiss me more, get a bit more daring when we were alone. I had two rules that he always seemed to respect: As long as it's over clothes, he could touch anything above the waist, and that I was waiting until I was absolutely _sure_ that I was ready to have sex with him. One day we were at his house, up in his room, and he decided to . . . try his luck with me, I guess. He tried to take off my shirt, and I let him. I don't even think I knew what I was doing, all I knew was that it . . . it felt good, and it wasn't like I was wasn't wearing a bra or anything. When he tried to take _that_ off, I stopped him. And he did. Stop, I mean. It was late September, the first month of school, by then. We were taking a walk down an alley together, alone. And he suddenly pushed me against the wall of some apartment and he started kissing me . . . when he took off my shirt, I realized what was happening, but I was so damn terrified that I couldn't move. He started to take off my pants and I started hyperventilating. And then he pushed himself against me and I started to scream for help. He slapped me. Hard. Across the face. A couple of times. He always wore this ring, it was gold and it had this sharp stone in the middle. He hit me one time and ended up cutting me across my face. His ring, it-it gave me a scar right underneath my eye. Apparently, Mark didn't choose his spot very well. After I started screaming, a woman looked out her window and saw me there, and she called the police. Mark was taken to juvie. I ended up switching schools. I didn't want to be known as 'that girl who almost got raped by her cheating boyfriend.' I went to a boarding school in Chicago, but I got expelled after a month of being there, in October, for not following their dress code. And then I moved back home, I started training harder than ever, and I haven't had a boyfriend since." Michele finished.

Campbell was looking at her in horror. He had stopped the car near a park when Michele had started to talk about when Mark had tried to win her back. "That's . . . Michele, I am so sorry. I never meant to push you-"

"What are you talking about?" Michele asked, surprised. "Campbell, I _needed_ that. I _needed_ to tell someone else besides my sister and my parents. It's not that you pushed me, you didn't, it's just that . . . I need time." Her eyes started to sparkle with tears. "I need time to . . . think about this. I _do_ like you, Cam. So much. But you need to give me time. Please . . . just promise that you'll give me time?

Cam nodded immediately, his head bobbing up and down rapidly. "I will. I promise. I'll give you as much time as you need.


	7. They're Meant To Be Yours Forever

**Chapter 7, wow I feel accomplished.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Degrassi**

**Warnings: Extreme Fluff, Language**

****Michele looked in her mirror and smiled at her reflection. She was wearing a white crop top that had pictures of a bunch of classic rock bands she had customized herself, a pair of high-waisted ripped denim shorts, and a pair of strappy black heels.

"Jackie, I'm walking to school!" She called out before opening the door.

"Okay." Jackie replied and waved at Michele as she walked out the door.

As Michele walked to school, she twisted the skull ring on her index finger. She walked briskly with her earbuds in her ears as she listened to Bon Jovi. It took fifteen minutes for her to get to school, and when she got to the entrance, she spotted Cam and walked over. "Hey!" She said excitedly.

Cam looked up and smiled. "Hey. What's up?"

It had been a week since Michele had told Cam about her past. Every minute Cam wasn't in hockey practice, or Michele wasn't getting ready for her solo in two weeks, they were together, talking, slowly getting past the friends stage and becoming more and more involved with each other. "I was thinking . . . how about that redo date you mentioned before?" Michele asked.

Cam looked up immediately, eyes wide. "Uh . . . yeah, I would-I would love that, yeah. Where do you want to go?"

Michele shrugged as they walked into the school together. "I was kind of just hoping we could drive around and spend some time together. Just . . . you know, hang out in your car."

"Yeah. We could just hang out. That would be really cool." Cam nodded in agreement. "I'll see you at lunch, yeah?" He asked.

Michele nodded. "Sure. See you later."

* * *

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Michele put on a slinky purple silk tank top, blue skinny jeans, and black flats. She pulled her hair out of her leather jacket and brushed it over her shoulder on one side. "Bye, Jackie!" She called, heading for the door.

"See you later. Don't forget to tell me all about it!" Jackie reminded Michele the moment the door closed.

Michele walked outside and locked the door. She turned and saw Cam's car parked outside her house. She slid inside the passenger side and grinned at him. "Hey, Cam." She said.

"Hey." Cam smiled back at Michele and started the car. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Ready as I'll ever be." Michele leaned her head back against the seat and put her feet up on the dashboard.

* * *

Cam parked the car in front of Michele's house and smiled at her. "I'll see you later." He said.

"What, you're not going to walk me to my door?" Michele asked.

Cam shrugged. "I just . . . don't want tonight to end like-"

Michele grabbed his face and kissed full on the mouth. Cam inhaled through his nose sharply and kissed her back. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but Michele didn't seem to mind. Their mouths worked furiously together, both of them stretching across their seats to get closer to each other. His hands tangled in her hair and hesitantly parted his lips, swiping his tongue across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to his and their tongues tangled together. Cam pulled her closer so she rose off her seat and their chests were pressed together. Michele gasped and unbuckled her seat belt so she could be more comfortable. Cam broke away and trailed his lips across her cheek, panting for breath as he stopped at her jawline.

"Sorry." Michele gasped, her voice scratchy.

"Are you kidding? That was . . . the best first kiss ever." Cam grinned at her and removed his hands from her hair, sitting back and looked down.

"Well, I, uh, better get back to the house. My sister . . . she'll be, uh, . . ." Michele was looking into his eyes, stuttering over her words.,"she'll be looking for me."

Cam nodded, leaning in at the same time and kissing her again slowly. Neither made a move to deepen it and Michele pulled back. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, yeah?" She said airily, her breath washing over his face sweetly.

Cam gasped nervously, her breath making his brain go fuzzy. "Yeah. Definitely. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

Michele smiled and popped the car door open. "See you tomorrow." She was about to step outside when Cam caught her arm.

"Wait!" She turned her head back, her body still halfway out of the car. "Does this . . . does this mean that . . .?"

Michele smiled softly at him and nodded once. "Yeah. It does.


	8. Show Time

**So I know that I skip around a lot when it comes to timing for this story, but I just have so much to write, and I want to fit it all, and I don't want to forget them with a couple of meaningless chapters, so I decided to write the thing your all waiting for: Michele's solo evaluation. By the way, I would just like to say that RubyFlash321 is probably my favorite reader at the moment. She/he has reviewed twice (both decent length and very sweet), and is following. So THANK YOU SO MUCH! I beg you to please ask me any questions you have or give any suggestions? Thx. Oh, and I do have the pink costume, I had to wear it for a recital three years ago, I was so obsessed with it they let me keep it and I had to put it in here.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!**

Michele stood in her dressing room, Jackie fixing her makeup for her. It was time for her solo evaluation and she couldn't be more nervous. Her parents were in the audience, waiting for her.

The focus on her entire performance were themes. For Michele's first number, she was pretending to be a juvenile delinquent. The song was an instrumental called "Guilty Conscience." She was wearing a black-and-white pin-striped dress that extended into a ruched tulle tutu, opaque thigh-high stockings, fishnet glovelets, and a matching hat. Just as Jackie was fixing Michele's red lipstick, someone knocked on the door and in walked Cam.

"Campbell!" Michele said, jumping up from her seat and hugging him tightly. "I can't believe you came." They looked into each others eyes for a second before kissing softly for a few minutes.

"Hey, Michele, we have to finish getting you ready." Jackie said, breaking the couple apart.

"Sorry, Jackie." Michele sat back in the chair and Jackie started to split her hair in two pigtails and braided them.

* * *

Michele peeked out from behind the curtain and took a shaky breath. "Hey, you're gonna be great." Cam assured her.

She looked back and smiled nervously. "Thanks." She kissed him on the lips slowly. Then her music started and she jumped back from him. "Wish me luck." She whispered as she positioned herself behind the curtains where there was a fake jail cell there. She sat on the floor, one knee up and her elbow resting on it, the other leg straight. Cam watched as the curtain opened and Michele immediately got up from the floor and hooked one leg up around the "cell." Throughout the entire dance, Cam was switching glances from his girlfriend to the agents who were sitting front and center. The dance was a minute and a half, and she ended it with herself hanging upside down from the jail.

When Michele skipped backstage, she asked how she did. "Are you kidding?" Jackie said unbelievably. "That was . . . you were amazing! Come one we got to go change. Campbell, you . . . please stay here." She gave him a meaningful look and slung her arm around her little sister's shoulders and they disappeared behind the dressing room.

* * *

One hour and a half later, it was Michele's last number. She had done so many duets, and solos, and Cam couldn't believe how talented she really was. There was so much flexibility . . . in one duet, Michele was laying flat on her stomach with her legs kicked over her head, her shins touching the crown of her head and the tips of her toes in front of her face.

Now, Michele walked out for her last number for the night and Cam's eyes widened. It was a pink silk two-piece bikini-looking thing, plain and simple, with a sheer pink strip of silk attached to the back of the bottom piece. But there was a straight line of gold gems running down the length of her stomach clipped on from the beginning of the bottom piece up to the top. Curved stones protruded from the middle and ran around and her body to her back. On one leg was a gold piece of gold metal that ran up the entire length of her leg from her ankle to her upper thigh, making curved designs throughout the jewelry. There was an identical piece running up the opposite arm from her wrist to the middle of the space between her elbow and shoulder, and a small tiara on the top of her head.

"Wow." Cam gasped.

Michele blushed. "I'll take that as a compliment." She said hopefully, like a question.

"Definitely." He gave Michele a good-luck kiss on the cheek and sent her out to the stage.

The dance was some kind of Egyptian princess, gypsy theme with Mediterranean music, and a lot of tricks and flips. But Campbell was watching the awed looks on the judges faces both at the costume and the actual routine. She was graceful, beautiful, and talented. If the New York school didn't want her after this performance, then she had no chance of getting a better routine.

When the dance was over, Michele ran behind the curtain and jumped into Cam's arms. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and kissed her on the lips. "You were amazing." He whispered against her mouth.

Michele smiled, breathing heavily from all the dancing she had done. "You think? I just can't wait to see what the judges have to say about it." She had her arms around his neck and her face was so close to his . . . "How about we go out to celebrate? We'll get some ice cream and just hang out at your house for a change." Michele suggested.

Cam nodded. "Yeah, I would . . . really like that. Lets do it." He set her down when her parents came running up to her.

"Michele, you were so amazing, that was wonderful, all of the dances-"

Cam listened as her parents fawned over Michele and they led her away to get dressed so they could leave. When Michele came out again, she was wearing a black tank top, mint green shorts, and black flats. She walked back over to Campbell and leaned in to whisper in his ear so her parents couldn't hear, "You ready to go?" She asked.

Cam nodded. "Lets get out of here."

**So I know that this is probably the crappiest chapter I've written yet, so :( ...flames will be accepted for this one, I will be more than happy to read your thoughts on this.**


	9. Meet the Parents

**Wow, I have not updated in over a week! Sorry, I've been really busy shopping for school, and hanging out with friends for the last few days of summer (4 days to go before I'm a junior-woohoo!) For those of you who do not check out my profile, I updated it to my liking.**

**Something that I would like to say about this chapter: I bet everybody that has read this story is probably wondering "why the fuck is it rated M if there isn't any smut?" Weeeeelllll, here is the first smut chapter, if you call this smut. Its my first time, so don't judge on the kinda-sloppy writing. And another thing, I hate how when I read some fanfic, you read how when two people are kissing it always seems to say "the kiss started out slow, but it quickly turned heated." I happen to be very observant, and I always think to myself "HOW THE FUCK DID IT BECOME HEATED?! TELL ME HOW!" so I will be explaining EVERY SINGLE FUCKING KISS between Michele and Cam in EXCRUCIATING detail. Sorry, I just LOVE CAPS.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy**

**Oh, and if anybody wants me to do a review on what I thought of the Fifty Shades Trilogy, please leave a comment saying so, and I'll give you a link to my new blog (I'm hoping that post will be my first) The books, which my friend gave to me secretly so my parents wouldn't see lol, was kind of what inspired me to write my first mild-smut chapter, but not by much, because its MILD, and, well, Fifty Shades is...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**Warnings: Mild smut**

Michele and Campbell climbed the stairs to his room. "They gave you the attic?" Michele asked.

Cam shrugged. "Yeah. When they took me in, they said that they never really used it before, and they didn't have any spare rooms, so it worked out perfectly." He explained.

Michele nodded in understanding and bent down on both knees on the bed. "Thanks for coming to the show. It . . . really meant a lot to me. And I didn't even ask, which makes you even more wonderful, but I didn't want to because I didn't know if you would be at hockey practice, or with the team-"

Cam smiled at her rant and crossed the room to take her face in his hands and kiss her on the lips. Michele gasped in his mouth and Cam used that to his advantage, and entered his tongue inside. Her hands wrapped around his neck and leaned back slowly, bringing him down with her-

_Knock knock!_ Cam gasped raggedly and let go of Michele completely, causing her to fall on her back on the bed with a short outtake of breath. Mr. Clarkson was there, an embarrassed look on his face. "Hi." Cam said unevenly, still trying to catch his breath.

"I just wanted to know if your . . . friend wanted to stay for dinner." Mr. Clarkson looked at Michele, who had risen from her position and was now sitting cross-legged on the bed, a good distance away from Cam.

"I would love to, thank you." Michele smiled sweetly.

Mr. Clarkson tapped his finger on the post for a bit before saying, "Well, then, I better go set another spot for dinner, shall I?" And then he walked downstairs.

Michele took a look at Cam, who was still panting, his face beet red, and burst out laughing. When he looked over at her with a confused look on his face, she laughed even harder. "Your face! It's . . . priceless!"

"Shut up." Cam muttered, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He leaned down again and kissed her softly. When they parted, he rested his forehead against hers. "Sorry for knocking you down." He said sheepishly.

Michele shrugged. "It's okay. It was kind of kinky, getting caught by your billet dad." She said mock thoughtfully and smirked at him to let him know she was joking.

Cam shook his head in amazement. "You're unbelievable." He whispered against her lips, and kissed her again.

"Cam! Dinner!"

* * *

Michele sat awkwardly at the dinner table, looking at each of the Clarksons: the oldest, Amy, the two thirteen-year-old twin boys, Sam and Jack, and the parents. Her eyes rested on Cam, who gave her a small reassuring smile.

"So," Sam started, "what were you guys doing up till now?" He asked knowingly.

Michele tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and shrugged. "Just talking." She said calmly. If there was one thing Michele was an expert at, it was the art of lying.

"_Talking_." Jack looked at Sam and they exchanged smirks. "Interesting. We didn't hear any talking from down here, and Dad came down looking pretty embarrassed."

"So, Michele," Mrs. Clarkson said, shooting her sons a glare, "do you have any clubs, or sports at school?"

"No, but I've been going to dance school for almost fifteen years. I just had a solo evaluation today." Michele said, fiddling with the skull ring on her index finger.

"What's that?" Amy asked curiously.

"It's normally for senior dancers, like, seventeen to eighteen, but nobody could find any that they thought were well enough, so they took me, since I've been going there longer than anybody." Michele explained. "It's a recital that has all of these agents from the New York City Academy of Dance, and for an hour and a half, you do a bunch of routines, mostly solos, but you have to do at least five with a partner. Then, after about a week, they send you either an acceptance or rejection letter."

"Wow. Sounds tough." Amy mused.

"It was. I had to practice dance every day except Fridays for three months, and then do a bunch of exercises: running, treadmills, things like that, but I've been doing that kind of stuff since I could do a handstand. It was just more serious than before." Michele shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"What kind of dance do you like the most?" Mrs. Clarkson asked her, folding her hands underneath her chin.

"Acro jazz. Sometimes its upbeat, sometimes its more lounge music, but its versatile and I like to do tricks."

"So, if you weren't a dancer, you would be a gymnast?"

"I wouldn't say that I would be a gymnast. My mom put me in dance when I was a year and a half because I would be watching too much Cirque du Soleil reruns and trying to imitate it, so my mom got worried that I would hurt myself. I wouldn't be able to do any of the tricks I can do now if it weren't for dance, and I don't think I would even be interested in it."

"How was she?" Mr. Clarkson asked Cam. "At her evaluation?"

"She was amazing." Cam said, smiling at Michele. "She had so many great routines, and the costumes were great."

"Now all I have to do is just try and focus on schoolwork so I don't go crazy thinking about whether or not they'll end yup rejecting me." Michele said.

"But that's all the way in New York, a college for dance, and you're only a sophomore." Amy reasoned. "Would you be up for even considering leaving all of your friends and one more year of school, and dance training, to go to the States to be a dancer?"

Michele bit her lip thoughtfully. "Well, last year, I had a friend who was a senior dancer, and she got a solo evaluation as well, and she was accepted. After she got the letter, she met up with the principle of the school and turned the acceptance down. I'm sure that if I do get in, they'll let me defer for a year so that I can finish up whatever last training I need, and graduate school."

"Those are a lot of earrings you have, Michele." Jack said, looking at the four piercings filled in her ears. "How many do you have?"

"Just these in my ears." Michele said uncomfortably, throwing a glance at Cam's billet parents to see if that changed their opinion about her.

"Any tattoos?" Amy asked playfully.

Michele took a deep breath. "Actually, yes, I do have two tattoos." Obviously, they weren't expecting that answer to come out of her mouth. Amy's eyes widened slightly, and Mr. and Mrs. Clarkson's heads whipped back to her. Jack and Sam both gave each other knowing smirks and looked back to Michele.

"Where?" Jack asked trying to suppress a laugh.

"I have a sparrow on my shoulder blade, to represent freedom. And . . . a quote from a book translated into Hebrew on my back."

"Why Hebrew?" Amy asked.

"Because my family is all from Israel, and I was visiting, and that's where I got both with the piercings." Michele said quietly.

"What does it say?"

"מדי מוזר כדי לחיות, נדיר מדי כדי למות." Michele said in Hebrew. "It means, 'Too strange to live, too rare to die,' from _Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas_."

Amy pursed her lips. "The sparrow sounds pretty. Can I see it?"

Michele raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Okay. She turned around in her chair and lifted the back of her shirt so both of the tattoos showed.

"It's so nice." Amy commented wistfully. "I have one, too you know. A lily, on my back. It took a couple months of convincing, but, I got it in the end."

"Well, I think that everyone is done eating. I'm sorry we don't have any dessert, we didn't know there would be any company." Mrs. Clarkson said as she stood to get the plates.

"Here, let me help you with that." Michele stood up as well and took the plates from her hands. "Where should I put them?"

Mrs. Clarkson exchanged a glance with her husband, shocked yet pleased looks, and said, "On the kitchen counter is fine." Everybody rose from their chairs. "We're going out for a little bit." The parents took the keys and disappeared out of the house.

"We're going to be in my room for a little." Cam said, taking Michele's hand and bringing her up to the attic.

* * *

"They love you." Cam said once they sat on his bed. "Seriously."

"Well, that is the goal, isn't it?" Michele teased, kissing him on the lips. She had meant it as a small, innocent peck, but when she tried to pull back, he gave a slight shake of his head and leaned forward again, kissing her with more force than before. He stroked his tongue along her bottom lip and she parted her lips immediately with a slight moan. Their tongues entered in a fierce battle, Cam coming out on top, literally. He had pushed her back against the bed and moved his legs so they were on either side of her hips.

"What if someone walks in?" Michele whispered as Cam's lips traveled down to her jawline.

"They won't." He replied. "They should know better than that." He resumed traveling south, his lips latching onto the hollow of her throat and sucking softly. Michele gasped raggedly, clutching the back of his neck and grasping the brown hairs there.

Cam's hand slowly and hesitantly traveled from her hair to the sides of her breasts and gently, barely brushing them. When Michele only arched her back, whispering that it was okay, he took her in his hand over her tank top and squeezed softly, eliciting a soft moan and biting her lip to stifle it so no one would come upstairs. Michele pushed him away so he was laying on his back and she sat on her knees. grabbing the hem of her tank top and pulling it over her head, revealing a plain white bra. Cam smiled softly at her and grabbed her hips, dragging her back down, kissing her roughly. He scrambled for the clasp on the back and pulled back, looking into her eyes and asking for confirmation. She nodded, her eyes hazy and laughed when he struggled slightly.

"Leave it." Michele said and reached behind her, quickly unfastening it and throwing it to the floor. She straddled his waist and grabbed her hair, bringing him up to kiss him again. Their tongues met in the middle somehow, their mouths didn't even seem to be closed when they attached. Cam pulled back slightly, panting softly. "Is this . . . is this okay?" He asked wearily.

Michele nodded and kissed him again. This time it was slower, more sensual, sweeter. Cam's hand traveled slowly up her sides and carefully groped her. Her breath hitched. His other hand moved to grasp her hip, and danced along the edge of her pants. Michele whimpered and let out a strangled breath as he moved his fingers below the waistband and hesitantly stroked her. "Fuck," she hissed.

The feel of Cam's hands on her hot skin made Michele go crazy. She was moaning, groaning, making any noises she could, when suddenly, she felt as if a coil exploded deep inside her lower stomach and, right as she was about to cry out, Cam stifled the sounds with a hard, short kiss, a quick attachment of the lips that showed nothing but restraint.

She was shaking. He was holding her. Her breath was short and ragged. His was deep and steady. And together they lay like that, for how long, they had no idea. It could have been seconds, it could have been centuries, but they were content. In each others arms. Where they belonged.


	10. Betrayal of the Worst Kind

**Hello, readers of the world! Glad to be back and I am so excited to start school again! Like I mentioned in my last chapter, if any of you want to know, I will be starting up a new blog, so just comment, and I'll leave you the link. I really want my first 3 posts to be my reviews on the Fifty Shades Trilogy (yeah, I know, what the hell is a 16-going-on-17-year-old doing with an erotic novel? To be honest, one of my friends recommended it to me, and I spent a week at her house, which is why I went AWAL, and read the books together) Other than that, the blog will probably be kind of like a YouTube account, where people have random posts about their day, and style and fashion, and stuff, except I don't like exposing myself on the Internet, so blogs it is!**

**No smut in this one at all, sorry, just innuendos  
**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

Michele and Cam were sitting on his bed, curled up silently enjoying just being there. It had been three months since they started dating, and everything had been going great. "Hey, Cam?" Michele asked.

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I told you I loved you, right here, right now?"

Cam raised one eyebrow, even though she couldn't see it, and replied, "Well, I think that we've been amazing so far, but I just don't-"

"Think three months is long enough to fall in love, right?" Michele finished. Cam nodded. "Yeah. Exactly." He smiled and asked, "Why?"

Michele shrugged. "Nothing. Just something Jackie asked me the other day. She thinks that because we've been dating for a while, we should have already said it."

"No, I don't think there should be any pressure to say 'I love you.' You say it when your ready." Cam reasoned. Michele smiled. "Yeah, I think so, too." It was silent, then, for a couple of minutes, until Michele broke it again. "You have the big game coming up." Michele whispered hoarsely.

Cam nodded. She felt his neck move up and down from where her head was settled. "My parents are going to be out for a while, and Jackie's staying at a friend's house . . . what do you want to do afterwards?" She asked.

Campbell grinned. "I was _thinking_ . . .-" Michele grew worried at the way he drew out the word, "-my bed, your body," he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "no mercy shown from me."

After three months, they had obviously experimented, especially after that first time in his room after she had met his parents and they had definitely enjoyed every minute of it.

Michele smirked and sighed. "If you win." She concluded, and leaned back against his chest.

* * *

They had won. They had _freaking_ won. Cam and the rest of the team were on a high no one could take them down from at this point. It was the third game they'd won in a row. If they kept it up, they would or sure make it into the championships.

After they had changed, Cam thought back to the promise Michele had made him earlier that day. Tonight, he would be the dominant. Walking out of the locker rooms with a huge grin on his face, Cam pushed through the doors and almost slammed into LeAnne. They had gotten to know each other pretty well, although Cam thought she was a bit too . . . forward with guys, him included. Like now. She was wearing a fitted black halter top with a low V-neck, ripped denim shorts, and shin-length leather zip-up boots.

"Hey, Campbell. Nice job tonight. I saw you score those three goals." LeAnne said, smiling softly at him. She pushed herself off the wall and stepped closer to him. Cam could have sworn he saw a flash of diamonds by the corner of the wall opposite them, but when he looked again, they were gone.

"Uh, . . . thanks." He still had his eyes fixed over LeAnne's head. "Look, LeAnne, I gotta go, I promised Michele I would-mfph!"

She kissed him. No, not kissed him. Attacked him. LeAnne settled her hands over his chest and shoved her lips roughly against him, her eyes squeezed shut. Then it was over. And when Cam finally opened his eyes again and breathed regularly, he was shocked to find Michele standing there, her eyes wild, holding LeAnne by the back of her top. "What the hell?"

"Oh, my God, thank _God_ you came, Michele!" LeAnne stuttered out in a false high-pitched voice. "I was just congratulating Cam on scoring tonight, when he just attacked me! I mean, I didn't mean score like _that, _obviously, and I was trying to push him off me, but then you came along and-"

"I saw the whole thing, LeAnne, I'm not an idiot!" Michele said. Cam looked more closely at her: she had diamonds in all four piercings in her ears. "I came by to surprise him and arrived just in time to see you 'congratulating' my boyfriend about scoring. Believe me, the only person he'll be scoring with is me." Michele let her now-ex best friend go and walked off with Cam stumbling behind her. She didn't look at him, didn't speak, Cam didn't even think she acknowledged his presence until they got to the car and she turned around and grabbed his face and kissed him, hard and rough. It wasn't hot, or passionate, it was a marking of territory. No tongues, just solid lips moving together in a fierce battle. Marking the other as theirs.

Michele separated their lips abruptly and let him go. "I love you." She whispered.

Cam's eyes widened. "Michele, we just talked about it-" Michele shook her head vigorously. "Seeing you with LeAnne just now, . . . even though I know she instigated it, . . . it made me realize it." Cam looked at her carefully, the corners of his lips tugging up in a smirk. "I love you, too."

* * *

Michele threw her keys on the table by the door and let Campbell in. "So, I believe we had an agreement. I think I am now at your mercy, to do with as you please." She said, giving a little curtsy and giggling. She threw her leather jacket on the couch and led him upstairs. "Shall we begin?"


	11. For the First Time

**So I'm really excited to do this chapter. Sorry about Chapter 10, I know it wasn't the best, and there wasn't any smut, but they said I Love You, so...I'm coming to the end of this story soon, and I've got TWO new story ideas brewing in my head (hint: one of them begins with the letter S, ends with L, and has a Q somewhere in the middle. Number 2 is an Outsiders fic, another OC story, because I don't like how nobody had a girlfriend at the end except Steve, and you never even met Evie, so...)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Degrassi**

**Warning: Smut, Heavy Language**

* * *

Michele opened her mailbox and searched through the mail. She found an envelope with her name on it and her eyes widened. Michele burst back into the house and opened the envelope.

Dear Michele Amar,

The first thing we would like to say is, sorry for the prolonged silence from our school, though we took a while to reach a single answer due to your young age. We normally only accept students who have already graduated high school, so based on your solo evaluation three months ago, on behalf on the teachers and staff, I would like to offer you a full scholarship at the New York City Academy of Dance. If you choose to defer until you finish all four years of high school, accept and attend after this school year, or decline our offer, please call the number below and set up an interview by the end of the week.

Sincerely,

NYCAoD

Michele stood frozen in the doorway, grasping the acceptance letter in her hands, making creases with her fingers and her eyes glued to the paper. "Jackie! Come here!"

Jackie came running down the stairs, dressed for school. "What are you still doing in your pajamas? We have to get to school!"

Michele thrust the paper at her sister and watched as Jackie's face broke into a smile as she read through it. "Michele, this is . . . amazing! What are you planning?"

"Set up an interview, and defer. I mean, becoming a dancer is . . . my dreams, but I can't just leave school, and-"

"Cam?" Jackie asked softly, looking over the top of the paper and raising an eyebrow. She started to put on her jacket and pushed Michele to the stairs. "Go get dressed."

Michele nodded and ran to her room. "Hey, Jackie?" She called down the steps as she put on a hot pink tank top and a layer of black lace over it.

"Yeah?" Jackie answered.

Michele pulled on black skinny jeans and black heeled boot. She tied her straightened hair in a high ponytail and walked back downstairs. "Are Mom and Dad still out?"

"Yeah, until Wednesday. Oh, and I'm sleeping over Ellie's tonight." Jackie walked outside and started the car. She thought over her sentence and turned to face Michele in the passenger's seat. "Why?"

Michele shook her head and bit her thumbnail softly so she wouldn't chip it. Jackie looked at her carefully as she backed out of their garage. "Michele . . . Are you planning something with Cam?"

She shrugged and looked out the window. Jackie's eyes widened and she looked straight ahead. "I won't tell Mom and Dad if you're planning to have sex with him. And I'm not going to judge you, either, if that's what you're worried about. God knows I'm not a virgin, and I just want you to be careful about this."

Michele nodded. "I am. I've finally let go of what happened last year, Cam and I have been dating for four great months, and we've told each other that we love each other. . . ."

"Have you . . . done anything?" Jackie asked, looking at her through the corners of her green eyes. Michele gave a short nod. "Okay. If your sure."

"I am." Michele said strongly. "I'm sure." She smiled softly and rested her head in her hand. "Thanks, sis. I owe you one." Michele teased, giving her sister a hug and getting out of the car.

* * *

Cam was sitting in font of his locker, looking through his English notes and reading them. When he saw a pair of black boots appear in front of him, he looked up. "Hey, Michele." He stood and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

Michele grabbed the collar of his jersey and kissed him once more a bit more forcefully. When she pulled back, she saw the dazed look in Cam's eyes. "I was thinking, . . . my parents aren't going to be back until Wednesday, Jackie's staying over Ellie's place, . . . and I think that . . . its time."

Cam's eyes cleared up and widened. "Are-are you sure? I mean, what happened last year, I just don't want you think that I would hurt you afterwards-"

"I know you won't. And I am sure. I just need to . . . make sure that everybody's going out of the house tonight. Just tell your billet parents that you're going to one of the team's house tonight." Michele shrugged and put Cam's arm around her shoulders as they began to walk to class together.

Cam nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll do it. And . . . I'll see you later." He whispered the last part and gave her a soft, chaste kiss on the lips, the corners of his mouth threatening to curve into a smile the whole time.

* * *

Jackie sat on Michele's bed, watching the younger girl fidgeting in the mirror. "You're fine. I'm just glad that, you know, you decided to skip all of that fancy lingerie and slutty outfits and shit, just because its your first time. Save that for when you guys are both outta school and living together." She winked and walked behind her sister, putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Thanks, Jackie." Michele had changed into a plain tank top and shorts, her hair out. Jackie walked out of the room and down the steps. When Michele heard the door open, she waited for the slamming, but instead heard muffled voices for a minute, then footsteps walking upstairs, and finally the door closing. Cam walked in the room, smiling shyly, his hands in his pockets. Michele grinned at his shyness and ran to him, kissing him on the mouth, her hands attaching to his hair, his going to her waist to steady her.

He walked her backwards towards the bed and accidentally pushed her too far and ended up falling on top of her. Michele let out a small shriek as she fell backwards that quickly turned to a gasp when Cam moved to kiss her neck and started to suck. "Don't leave a mark there." She choked out. Cam obliged, moving lower, tugging her tank top over her head and palming her breast in his head. Michele's breath hitched as he made her arch her back so he could unhook her bra. Once her upper body was completely unclothed, Cam pulled back to look at her. It wasn't the first time he had seen her he had seen her naked, yes) but this time, Cam couldn't help himself; he leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, tugging it between his teeth and wrapping his lips around it. Michele moaned and grasped at his shoulders. He started grinding against her as he massaged her breast with his hand and continued to lick the other. Cam's free hand reached down so he could slowly moved her underwear aside and slipped in a finger, both of them groaning in the process. Cam kissed her again, their mouths clashing at a rapid speed, and Cam started to move his hand aggressively. When he felt Michele start to shake, he retreated and shed all of his clothes, and Michele removed hers. Cam took a condom out of his wallet and put it on. He lay on top of her and looked her in the eye. "Are you sure?" He whispered hoarsely, brushing his lips against hers. Michele nodded, gasping for breath. "Positive."

Cam took a shaky breath and slowly pushed into her, kissing her softly right when she softly screamed in his mouth. Michele slowly nodded after a minute. "Go." She hissed. Cam shuddered at her voice and pulled out, slowly thrusting back in. It was slow, sweet, yet so full of passion that nothing could have been better. When they started to feel the pressure building in their lower stomachs, Cam started to thrust harder, losing his steady pace and began picking up speed.

"Fuck," he hissed through clenched teeth, bracing his hands beside Michele's head on the bed.

Michele clawed her fingernails at the sheets and arched her back as she let out a stream of profanities in a low voice.

They let out each others names in broken voices as they came. Michele was breathing heavily, her eyes closed. When Cam moved to remove himself from her, Michele shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Stay for awhile." She whispered. "I love you, Cam."

Cam smiled at her almost-sleeping form and slipped out of her, breathing sharply at the feeling, and laying next to her. He brushed his lips to her temple and covered her tiny body with her covers. "I love you, too,"


	12. The End

**So this is the last chapter of Not What You Expected. I'm currently working on the second chapter of my Outsiders fic (I'm thinking the title should be either If I Loved You or Teenage Rebellion, comment which one you like better) and after that, I'm going to work on the sequel to this one (if nobody got that from my last A/N then i don't know what was going through your head). You guy may hate me after this chapter, but you will love the sequel, I've got it all planned out!**

**Link to Michele's outfit is: . ?colorCode=301356669_424**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi (If I did, there would be a threesome between me, Eli, and Cam lol sorry for the inappropriateness)**

**Warning: Tears, Betrayal, Sadness, Potential Hate Pointed Towards The Author, and ONE THING THAT I WILL NOT SAY BECAUSE IT'LL JUST SPOIL EVERYTHING!**

Michele brushed her hair over her shoulders and took a deep breath. Ever since she and Cam had had sex last Friday, they had been closer since. She decided to tell Cam about her interview with the Academy of Dance. It was tonight. Michele wore a black tank top that had a lace-back, black leather pants, spike heels, and her leather jacket. She and Jackie had a silent ride to school, and Michele nervously walked to her locker. Cam wasn't there yet. She looked straight at the yellow paint that covered the door and took a deep breath, opening it with a shaky breath and taking out her books.

* * *

At the end of the day, Michele opened her locker and put all of her books back in when a hand slapped over her eyes. She shrieked and turned to see Cam standing there, smiling brightly. "Oh, my God, you scared me half to death!" She gasped.

"Sorry. I'm just really . . . giddy." Cam laughed and kissed her passionately, placing his hands beside her head on the locker, trapping her there.

Michele leaned her head back slamming it against the locker door softly. "We have to talk." She whispered.

Cam pulled back, opening his own locker. "About?" He asked, his voice raspy.

Michele took a deep shaky breath. "I got an acceptance letter from the Dance Academy. And I've got an interview with them. Tonight."

Cam's face broke into a smile. "Really, that's great! So, what's the plan? Are you going to defer until you finish high school?"

Michele bit her lip softly. "No. I'm going next year." She said, avoiding his gaze.

Cam froze in place and looked at her. "You're what? L-leaving next year, to New York, but-but you can't we-we're together, and you're just going to-"

"We can still be together. It's just going to take a while for the both of us to get out of school, and . . . there's going to be summers, there's going to be-"

"Difficulties, Michele!" Cam said. He turned to his locker and slammed it shut. Breathing heavily, he slammed his fists against it and looked up at the ceiling. "What happens if you meet someone else? You can go and cheat, I-I can't do that! You know everybody here, I don't know a goddamn person in New York City-"

"You actually think that I would cheat the first chance I get?" Michele gasped. "Are you-are you fucking kidding me? I can't believe that you don't trust me, after I trusted you with the story that bothered me for a _year,_ after I slept with you, and you don't even trust me." She hissed. "In fact, if I'm not mistaken, you're the one who kissed LeAnne!"

"She kissed me! You saw it, you said so yourself." Cam shot back at her.

Michele threw her hands up and closed her locker. "I have an interview in half an hour. I have to get home and change. I'll see you later and then we can talk about it."

* * *

Michele changed into a royal blue lace open-back halter dress that was tight on the top, cinched on the waist, and flowed out to her mid-thigh. She curled her long brown hair and pulled it back in a headband and put on black pumps. She put on her leather jacket and, grabbing her purse, she walked downstairs and stepped into Jackie's car. "Thanks for the ride." She said tiredly.

"No problem. I can't believe that you've decided to go next year. How did Cam react?" Jackie asked, looking in the review mirror.

Michele took a shaky breath and shrugged. "Not so well. But we agreed to talk about it after."

Jackie looked at her. "After your interview? When does Cam get out of practice today?" She asked.

Michele shook her head. "Like, 6:30. I should be out by then. Mind driving me to the school when you come pick me up? I'll get Cam to drive me home or something." Michele pleaded.

"Yeah, sure." Jackie nodded and started to drive to the diner they were meeting at.

It was a silent ride, and when they got there, Michele thanked her and walked into the diner. She saw a woman in a gray pantsuit sitting there, with a cup of coffee there. She quickly ordered a cappuccino and sat down, ready for her interview.

* * *

Cam walked out the locker rooms, his hair and face damp from sweat. He moved his hair out of his face and slowly trudged down the hallway. He saw LeAnne leaning against the lockers. "Hey, there, Cam." She said, pushing herself off the doors and walking towards her.

Cam sighed. "What do you want, LeAnne?" He asked, exhausted.

"I heard that you and Michele had a fight." LeAnne brushed her hair behind her shoulders and stepped right up against his chest. "Something about . . . moving to New York. Does that mean that you're . . . free?" She trailed a finger across his bottom lip and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Cam sighed and shrugged. "You know, I don't even know anymore." He said.

LeAnne mentally smirked and took Cam's hands in her hers, placing them on her hips. "Poor boy." And she kissed him again. But this time, Cam only kissed her back.

* * *

Michele was walking to Cam's locker, where she knew he'd be after practice. But instead, she spotted him kissing another girl, who was backed up against the lockers. When she saw that it was LeAnne, she let out a choked sob. "Oh, my God."

They broke apart and looked at her. LeAnne looked completely unconcerned, smirking slightly, her arms folded across her chest. Cam, however, stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down.

"Cam?" Michele asked in a broken whisper. "What are you doing?"

LeAnne stepped in. "You guys had a huge falling out because you were moving to New York next year." She said.

Michele raised one eyebrow. "We agreed to talk about it when I finished my interview! Which, by the way, Cam, you would be _so _interested to know, I set up a second one so that we could seal the deal about my living situation. I was going to talk to you about this later, so that we could agree on this, but now, . . ." Michele's eyes started to tear up, "now I know_ exactly_ what I'm going to do!"

She started to walk away, and made it around the corner before Cam caught up with her and snatched her wrist. "Michele, wait!"

"No!" Michele turned around to face him and wrenched her wrist from his grasp. "You and me are _done_!" On the last word, she shoved his back into the locker behind him and walked away, leaving her old best friend and old boyfriend behind her, already thinking of the things she would say during her interview tomorrow.


End file.
